The field of this invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to a braking device for a bicycle which has been constructed for use during both wet and dry weather.
The use of a pivotally operated arm assembly in conjunction with a bicycle for the moving of a brake pad in contact with the wheel of a bicycle is well known. This constitutes the total braking mechanism for a bicycle to decrease the speed of the bicycle. This braking device is manually operated.
In the past, such braking devices have been designed in particular for use in dry weather. During wet weather conditions, the braking pad, not being designed in particular for use in wet weather, has a tendency to slip thereby not comprising the most efficient braking structure.
The braking of a bicycle is an extremely necessary feature. Braking mechanisms which apply a brake pad against the wheel rim must operate efficiently in order to operate satisfactorily. The reason for this is that there is a substantially small amount of braking surface. Inefficient braking, such as during wet weather, can be extremely hazardous.
It would be desirable to design a bicycle brake wherein different brake pads can be readily positioned for use during different weather conditions.